I Refuse to Love a Jerk
by XxBvbArmyDirectionerxX
Summary: What if Bella didn't come to forks but instead it was her Cousin Mori. Same events up until New Moon
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the forest with Edward. Something in his eyes told me that he was hiding something from me. I have been with him for almost a year, ever since I came to Forks. So I should know when he is hiding something.

"Edward what is it?"

"Mori,"

"Please just get to the point" I have had with him and his mysterious ways.

"We have to leave Mori"

"Now, what happened to after high school?"

"Not you Mori, just my family and I" Okay that hurt.

"But you said you love me, and if you really loved you would never leave me! Look at Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice or Emmett and Rose"

"Mori, I-"

"Save it Edward, I don't want to hear it anymore"

"Amorina, just promise me you'll be safe"

"Like you would care" I turned to walk away from him but stopped.

"I want nothing to do with you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

Back at the house I hopped into the truck Charlie got me. I am completely pissed off. I spent almost a year with him and he up and leaves me? I banged my fist against the stirring wheel.

There was only one place I could go to calm me down: La Push Beach. I sat down watching the ocean and let out a scream.

"Whoa what's up with that scream chica?"

I jumped. "Can you not sneak up on me?"

"Nah I think I will, but serious girl why the scream"

"My x and I broke up, and I'm pissed because I wasted almost a year"

"Screw him, you're single now, and if you have been here before you would now we have some nice looking guys"

I laughed "I'm Mori"

"Cassie. And I believe this is a start to a beautiful friendship"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been several months since Edward left me. I have been hanging out with Cassie, her cousin Embry, his friend Quil, and Jacob Billy's son. After a while Embry just stopped hanging with us and started hanging out with Sam Uley's gang. After Embry left us, Jake was next.

Jake is like my big brother, even if he is younger than me by a year. He's been ignoring us. It hurts but I know I'm not the only one taking it bad. Quil was worse than me. He lost his best friends. I got dressed, since I was spending the day with Quil and Cassie.

"You have reached the Blacks sorry we couldn't come to the phone" Billy's prerecorded voice said.

"Jake, please answer we miss you" I hung up the phone before heading to my truck.

At the Res I picked up Quil before heading to Cassie's house. Quil still seems depressed. How could they do this to him?

"Hey Quil I'm going to drop you off then be back later okay?"

He looked at me confused but shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a hug before he got out of the truck. I drove as fast as I can, which wasn't very fast. I stormed out of my car, leaving the door open. I knocked impatiently on the door.

"Mori, Jake's not here"

"Oh cut the crap Billy you and I both know he is"

"Mori, just go please"

"Let me see him first" I did get to see Jake but he was asleep.

I walked out of the house and heard loud calls for Jake, and saw Sam and his gang. My hands automatically clenched into fists. I stormed over to them.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"You took away my brother, took away my best friend's cousin, but most importantly you took away Quil's best friends. How can you live with yourself?" I said disgusted.

"Mori-"

"That's Amorina to you Uley"

"Just calm down, and leave"

"Fuck off"

"Listen to him you no good pale face"

"Paul!" Sam scolded him.

"Shut the fuck up ass I wasn't talking to you"

"Mori, please just go" Embry said.

"Leave pale face" Paul growled.

I had enough of him. I slapped him right across the face. He began to tremble and in his place was a grey wolf. I was frozen but able to look the wolf in its eyes. I felt a connection.  
The wolf took a step forward, and growled but not at me.

"MORI Get out of the way" I heard Jake yell before there was a russet colored wolf in front of me.

"Take Amorina back to Emily's house, I'll deal with them"

Embry and another guy lead me to my truck.

"Jared you should drive, Mori won't want to sit next to since she doesn't know you" I handed Jared my keys and sat next Embry.

"Hey when you see Emily, don't stare okay? It bugs Sam"

"Why would I stare?"

"You'll see"

We showed to a nice cabin like house, the boys went inside and I reluctantly followed. Putting a batch of muffins on the table was beautiful native woman.

"Well who do we have here?" she asked.

"Mori" I said smiling. I don't know why but this chick just brings the bright side out of me.

"Emily, do you want a muffin?"

"No thank"

"Mori you're missing out Em here is the best cook on the res" Embry said.

Emily blushed. "Now I don't think there's Harry Clearwater"

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

Embry told her what happened but it felt like he secretly told her something else. Sam came in the door, smiled at me before kissing Emily. So they're together? How cute! Jake and Paul came in messing around.

"Jacob!" I yelled hugging him.

"Calm down Mori" he laughed. There was a growl in the room.

"Em no need to growl, you get a hug too"

"Mori, that wasn't me" Embry said.

"Then who" I turned to Jared who nudged his head to Paul.

"Why did you growl Paul?" Jerk.

"Long story" he said.

"I'd say I have time, but I don't"

"Where are you going Mori?" Jake asked.

"Quil and Cassie" Em and Jake had saddened facial expression.

"Now that you know, you're welcome here anytime"

"Meaning, I get Jake and Em back but Quil and Cassie don't?"

"I'm sorry Amorina, but that's just how it has to be" Sam said.

"Whatever, Jake Em walk me to the truck" I said bye to everyone, and gave Emily a hug.

"Bye Mori" They said.

"Wait Em, earlier you said don't stare at Emily what did you mean?" He and Jake stared at me weirdly.

"Emily has scars on her face Mori" Jake said.

"I didn't see them, I only saw a beautiful native woman"

"You're something else Mori, and I can tell you that the next time Sam sees you he'll thank you" Jake said.

"Speaking of are they together?"

"Engaged" Embry said.

"Oh my god how cute"

"Bye Mori" they said laughing.

Now how to explain to Cassie and Quil, that when I am not with them: I am with the people who betrayed us. I spent the rest of the day with Quil and Cassie, feeling guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday, and the weather was nice and somewhat sunny, which is shocking for this town. Today we, meaning Quil, Cassie, and I were going to go to the beach. It has been a week since I found out about the wolf pack. Every day after school I headed to Emily's house.

I heard a honk outside which means Cassie was here for me. I grabbed my towel and ran down to the front.

"Hey chica"

"Sup?"

"Beach time baby"

"Quil first then beach"

"Party pooper"

Cassie drove to pick up Quil, and then headed to the beach. Cassie and I laid out our beach towels. Cassie slipped out of her clothes revealing a nice one piece. I on the other hand wore a bikini.

"Really Mori, a bikini with Quil here, are you nuts?"

"Hey I take offense to that"

"I don't care. Don't think I don't how you are around girls"

"Girls, not my best friends"

"Are you trying to say we're not attractive?"

"N-no it's just, ugh you guys are gorgeous"

"Quil are you saying you've checked us out?"

"Come on Cassie lay off him" I said after I laughed

Quil began to chase Cassie around the beach. I just stayed sitting on the towel until six familiar people and one unknown person came into view. Let's see there are Sam, Emily, Embry, Jake, Paul, Jared, and unknown girl with Jared. I got up and headed over there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a beach what the hell do you think?" Paul said.

"Seriously Paul shut up, I meant Embry and Jake."

"Why can't we be here?" Jake asked.

"I have no problem I missed you guys, but Quil is here, and he's actually happy right now, I'd hate to see him go depressed again."

"You know we can't speak-" Jake was cut off by Cassie and Quil screaming my name.

"Mori what are you doing with them?" Quil said hurt.

"She can hang with us if she wants Ateara" Paul said.

I glared at Paul. "I was just asking them to leave"

"Don't, I have a few words to say to this backstabbers"

"Quil, come one let's leave them alone"

"HOW COULD YOU! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER AND YOU DECIDE TO UP AND DITCH ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS WRONG"

Quil kept yelling at them, he soon began to shake, and with what happened with Paul, I know what that means. I pushed Cassie out of the way. Paul stood in front of me, in a protective manner. In place of Quil was a chocolate brown wolf, which took off to the forest.

"Embry, Jake can you two explain to Quil? He trusts you more than any of us"

"What the fuck did I just see? I swear I don't do drugs so I know it's not weed making me see this"

I looked at Sam, who nodded like he knew what I was going to ask. He then started explaining everything but again it felt like he left a part out.

"So you are werewolves?"

"Not really, more like shape shifters" Jared said.

Cassie stared at Emily for a second but looked away. I smiled, she was taking it well.

"Paul you can move now" I said. Cassie and Jared snickered.

"Shut up Jared, and other girl"

"Uh I have name, but you're too obnoxious so I won't tell you"

"Amorina, can I speak to you for a minute?" Sam asked. I nodded. He led me a little away from the group. Only Paul and Jared could hear.

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Not staring at Emily when you first met her"

"To tell you the truth Sam, I didn't even see the scars"

"But how, they're too noticeable"

"Because the scars don't define Emily, she's beautiful"

"She is isn't she?"

"You too are perfect for each other, like it was destined from the start"

Sam froze "Come on let's get back"

Jake, Quil, and Embry where back, when Sam and I returned. Cassie and I stayed with Emily and still unknown girl, while the guys horsed around.

"I'm Mori by the way, and that's-"

"My name is Cassie" Cassie said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Kim, I'm Jared's imp-Girlfriend" She said.

Okay… I swear she was going to say something else instead of girlfriend, but whatever. Cassie and I chased Jake and Embry in the water getting soaked. We splashed around. After while we headed back to Kim and Emily, to dry off.

"Sorry guys but I should be getting home" I said worrying about Uncle Charlie.

"I'd take you but I just got Embry back and I want to spend time with him"

"That's okay Cassie"

"I'll take you Mori" Paul said, Great, just my luck.

"Fine" I put on my tank top and jean shorts on, before saying goodbye to everyone.

Most of the drive was silent until Paul broke the silence.

"Why did you hit me when we first met?"

"You were being an asswhole"

He laughed. "Thanks"

"Seriously though you were ticking me off so I had too"

"I'm sorry but when it comes to the pack, I'm protective. The Pack is the only family I have left"

"I get it; I would do the same for Cassie, Jake, Quil, or Embry"

At the house, Charlie was home yet and said in a note that he won't be back until 8. I convinced Paul to stay with me. I have got to know Sam and Jared it's only fair I get to know him.

"So you dated a leech?"

"If you're speaking of Edward, the yes I did."

"Oh" he said.

"I'm not proud of it, I didn't love him, I only was infatuated with him or well his mysteriousness."

"At least you know it wasn't love"

There was howl. "I should go"

"Bye Paul" I like this sweet Paul better than asswhole Paul.


End file.
